tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Pin (Bonnie)
Princess Pin (Bonnie) is a contestant on TV Stars Hawaii. She is best known for her reveal after her elimination that she was actually a ghetto white woman pretending to be a princess to gain favor from the cast. Due to the reveal at the end of the game, Princess Pin lost the majority of her fanbase and is attributed to being one of the biggest "trainwrecks" of the series. Princess Pin entered the game in Secret to Success. She immediately was welcomed by Reed Kelly, and she told him that it was a delight to have him in the game with her. After Reed told her about his new Broadway show, Pin told him that it sounded incredibly engaging, and asked if she was allowed to use magic to further herself in the game. After the opening challenge was revealed, Pin told the Host that the effort required to perform the task was too much. She asked if a simple kiss from a princess would be enough to acquire immunity, but because the VIP challenges do not give out ‘immunity’ but instead ‘VIP Status’, this was ignored. Once Audrey won the opening challenge, Princess Pin granted Audrey a kiss on her forehead. She stated that it was an inspiration to watch a dominant female force perform such an exquisite challenge so perfectly, and then pondered if she could ever stand up to her father, King Tin, in the way that Audrey stood up to the challenge. Upon entering the house, Pin stated the house was indeed nice. “How many lovely experiences will be performed here!” Pin heard about Bob and Linda getting into a hot tub, and said that she would love to go in with them, but said also that she was a princess, and that her husband forbids her to reveal herself. “It was an arranged marriage! Let’s just say…I didn’t approve of it.” Pin commented on Linda saying that she was drunk, and asked what the word “drunk” meant. She asked if it was the act of drinking freshly squeezed squash, and exclaimed that she loves squash. After Doug won MVP status, Pin stated that she was proud of him and congratulated him on his victory. At elimination, Pin asked if squash qualified as a carb, because if not, she would need to cut down on her diet. In a confessional, Pin commented that she did not want to leave the game, because she wanted to escape the dark life of being a Saudi Arabian woman. She did not get a response, and then threatened to cast a spell of an eternity of sorrow onto the cast members. She then asked about where they were actually living, and asked what she could play with in the house. She revealed that, in Saudi Arabia, only men allowed the women to play with broken spoons. Joan commented that she was a very funny girl, and then Connor called Princess Pin a “goddess”. Pin commented that she had to hide the ‘truth’ behind veils or risk death. She stated that her friend Nadiya was murdered by her father when she attempted to flee the country. Princess Pin then went on to form the Sweeties alliance, where she inducted her “sweeties”, mainly Lady Rainicorn and several other followers. After Connor’s elimination, Pin handed to him a small necklace and told him that the necklace represented luck. In episode two, Scandalous!, Princess Pin said that she felt bad about the elimination, but was happy that she stayed in the game. Reed commented on his boyfriend back home, and Princess Pin said that his comment was sweet, and that she loved to see love blossom. She asked if his boyfriend “Jerry” was doing good, and he corrected her, saying that his name was “Josh”. Later on, she stated that she believes that all genders are equal. She then received a “twat” message from her father. She opened it and read it out loud. It read “I am ashamed of you…and you’re a failure!”. This made Princess Pin cry, and Zayn told her not to listen to him. Pin responded by stating that her father controls her, and that she was nothing but a prisoner in an almighty castle that she called home. When the alarm sounded and the Paparazzi role was unleashed into the house, Pin stated that the media was a bunch of no-good people full of lies and deceit. She then grabbed onto Joan’s camera and reported that she was thirsty, and then asked if it was good. Zayn replied to her and said that he liked it, and she thanked him dearly. In a confessional, Pin stated that she aspired to be a sassy Princess, and then laughed awkwardly as she told Lady that her shoes were ugly. She strutted off, feeling sassy. Zayn whistled at her as she left. Princess then stated that laughing at her would be a big mistake, and Zayn backed her up on that statement. During the VIP challenge, Zayn became distressed about being unable to win. Princess Pin told him that that was not very positive. After Mystic Snake won, Princess Pin shouted to him “C O N G R A T U L A T I O N S “. After the reveal of the Booka Seal, Pin told the house that Seals were sacred animals in her nation. She exclaimed that she was full of excitement, and that she was going to name him Mohammed the Seal. Lady giggled at her name choice, and Zayn told her that that was a great name. Pin stated that Mohammed was the name of her fallen uncle who fought for women’s rights. She then turned to Lady and asked if she still wanted to giggle at that. The Seal hobbled over to her, and she asked how her blessed animal friend was doing. The Seal then won MVP and gave it to Reed. The Host asked for the official name of the Seal, and then restated that she wanted to name him Mohammed after her uncle. Linda stated that her story was sad, and that she was choked up. The Host chose the name Mohammed, and Princess Pin became very excited. She stated that her father came into power and assassinated his brother Gung and then ruined all of the effort that her uncle made for women’s rights. The TV Stars News revealed that Pin thought that Audrey was actually ugly, but it made no difference in the game at all. At this same time, however, Princess Pin guessed correctly the room where she would need to go to find the RSVP power. The secrets twist began to work in her way as she prepared to guess the password to get inside of the secret room. At elimination, Pin bit her nails and stated that she was deeply worried. She began to show a different side of her personality after cussing upon receiving her renewal slip. This strange personality would later become much more prominent in her story. During the third episode, Center of Gossip, Pin threw a dance party. She danced with butterflies and then exclaimed that dancing was the act of releasing the inner spirits within the soul. She then exclaimed that she had such amazing friends. She asked for Reed to join her, and then said that in her culture, the act of dancing was strictly forbidden, but this did not stop her father from ordering strippers. She stated during the VIP challenge that she is usually called many names, but in all honesty, she was used to being verbally abused at home and has become used to the bullying. Greeling did not say Pin’s name correctly after he guessed that she would win VIP status, and she threatened to show him the wrath of her ‘magical power’ if he ever said her name wrong again. She then said that she was not good in the challenges, and that in her home country; men did not let women use the Internet. She commented that she had sneaked a peek at the Internet last Thursday, and that they were on a website called “cornhub.com”. The TV Stars News came on while Pin hugged Mohammed the Seal, and revealed that Pin was very negative to Joan’s face. Pin said that that was a lie, and Joan began to suspect that Pin was a part of the “Satanic Cult”. At elimination, Pin said another cuss word, and then stopped herself and said that she was sad. Pin then commented that she went to Boston before the game began, and had one of Bob’s burgers. She said that it had candy inside of it, and that she did not enjoy the so called “Molester Burger”. Greeling was revealed to believe that Pin was too ditzy to stay alive (as shown by Reed), and Pin stated that she was only “ditzy” because women do not get a proper education in her home country. After Greeling insulted Lady, Pin told him to stop insulting her, and then threatened to break something of his, with another cuss word. Zayn asked why she was suddenly talking like that, but Pin strategically ignored him. After the tied vote, Pin stated that all creatures on earth are equal. She then said that anyone who did not believe so should have their equality removed from them. Greeling was then insulted by her after she told him that he used insulting, offensive, and unjust words to describe everyone there. She stated that, while she may be a high class citizen of Saudi Arabia, but in her day to day imprisonment, she felt like a peasant. She then complained about not living a life in a fair and safe society among loving and king people. In episode four, Potcake, Pin stated that she appreciated staying in the game, and then became excited over the hot tub reveal. Little did she know, the hot tub was her own discovery, as she had received the RSVP from the secrets twist. Pin said that her father forbade her from revealing herself, so she could not use the tub. Reed then somehow found out that there was already a season in Broadway, and Pin asked what Broadway was like. She showed a desire to be on a stage, performing in the art of dancing. Pin then stated that she was feeling “quenched”, which made many people in the game laugh at her. Snake corrected her and said that she felt “parched”, not quenched. Pin apologized and said she never went to school, and that she attempted to teach herself, but that she was not very good at English. The TV Stars News revealed that Audrey and Pin were feuding, and that it was an interesting thing to watch from the audience’s perspective. Pin argued that Audrey was her friend, and Reed questioned why Pin would ever go after anyone. Pin said that she targeted Greeling, but that he deserved it. She then suggested that she should follow in the words of a Sri Lankan, who told her to “drink a little tequila and move on”. Lady attempted to tell her something and nudged Princess Pin, laughing. Pin did not understand what was said. Ron asked who the Sri Lankan woman was, and Pin said that “Madiya” was murdered by her father, whom was a fellow Saudi Arabian girl, and then suggested that her name was “Nadiya”. Pin then said that women in her country are said to be dumb, and then suggested that she was because she could not remember a single name from her home country. During the VIP challenge, Walnut began to smoke weed. Pin told him that smoking was unhealthy, but that her father did it all the time. Mohammed ran around in a circle with a little red ball, and Pin stroked the seal’s head. She called him her “little one” and hugged him. Pin said that the Americans should vote for her, and called them a cuss word. To derive attention from that, she screamed and cried over losing a precious bag. She said that it was her mother’s, before her father killed her. The TV Stars News flickered on again and revealed that Pin believed Zayn was cute, and Zayn blushed. Pin then asked about where her bag was, and called the other contestants an explicit name. Pin was given a fruitcake by Joan, but tried to give it back because is allergic to sugar. She was forced to keep it, however, and she bit into it. She said it was quite delicious, and was then given a visit from Santa. He wished her a merry Christmas and offered her gifts. Pin chose a blue gift, and was then given a muzzle. She chose to muzzle Lady because she talked too much, and because nobody could understand her anyway. Once the Annoying Orange was introduced, Pin thought that he was just misunderstood. She comforted him and told him that she did not approve of all the hate he received. After his death, she did nothing and asked for the elimination to hurry up so she could go purchase more fruitcakes. She was thankful that her friend Reed stayed in the game, and told him that she was smiling as well after he tweeted “#BIGSMILES”. In episode five, Fish Murderer, Princess Pin refused to do the challenge so that she could watch the fish. She asked to be a part of Joan’s talk show, but was ignored. She complimented the scenery of the aquarium during the challenge, and said that the game was about admiring and seeing the world. She stared at all the colorful fish in the reef, and called them delicate and majestic as she stared at them swimming so swiftly with the breeze of the water. She told herself to stop admiring them out of fear of being seen as different. While nobody was looking, she grabbed a fish and ripped its head off and called it an explicit name. She hid the evidence of the dead fish, but Walnut saw her commit the act. She asked if anyone else saw her “go nuts and rip off the fish head”, but then ignored that fact and went on smoking. Joan commented to her cameras that Pin is a fish murderer, and Pin denied the claims. Her friend Reed asked what she did, and she told him that she did nothing. Pin said that she loved creatures far and wide, and that she would never touch an innocent animal. She began to cry and promised that she did not do anything wrong, and Reed told Joan to stop harassing her. Out of a strange sympathy, America voted for Pin to be the MVP. Upon finding out she made it to the final eight, she said that she had finally done something worthwhile in her life. Smoother Than My Raps, episode six, Pin said that words do not reveal people’s personalities, and that it is their actions. Pin asked, later on, if she should be concerned with her urine being green. She spotted Reed dancing and tried to join him, but fell over and stated that she would never be as talented as him with his strong and masculine legs. Reed told her that she was mentally strong, and she then turned around and rolled her eyes. She turned back to Reed and told him that she truly appreciated him, and then was hugged by Reed. Pin cringed after he hugged her, and told him that he gave great hugs. Pin exclaimed when the Seal won MVP, and asked for him to give it to her. She became upset when it went to Joan instead. Pin, at elimination, told the Host that she appreciated his good job at hosting. She said that he was better than Jeff Probst, and asked for immunity rudely. Reed asked if she was okay, and stated that she was acting strangely. She convinced her entire Sweeties alliance, privately, to vote out Ron. She blamed it on Reed and told Ron, after his elimination, that Reed bullied her into voting him out. She asked him to give her his jury vote in the end, but he did not comment. Episode seven, 70 Seal Virgins, featured Princess Pin’s darkest side. While nobody was looking, Pin kicked Mohammed the Seal. After it squealed and cried, Walnut called Pin out for kicking him. Pin denied kicking him, and said that she loved animals. She accused Walnut of lying, and said that she was hugging Mohammed. She then said that her father had connections to the Saudi Arabian mafia, and that everyone should stop talking. This threat did not resonate with the cast very well. She stated that she was a loyal Muslim, and that people need to get their facts straight. Walnut then campaigned that Pin was evil. Pin ran off to eat fruitcakes and whispered vulgarity as she stormed away from the house. She returned during the challenge and told Joan to win because she loved seeing females succeed in society. While nobody was looking, Pin picked up Mohammed and snapped his neck. This knocked him unconscious, and the Host revealed that Booka animals are immune from death. Walnut accused her of murdering him, and Pin denied ever touching him. After the Seal spoke up, Pin said that she was just playing with it. Joan reported that Princess Pin murdered the Seal, but Pin showed them that he was alive. She then changed her story and said that he tried to kill himself, and that she saved him because seals are animals of her country. She said he tried to hang himself, but Walnut called her out on her lies. Zayn, however, said he believed her. He said that she was amazing. This was untrue, however, because Zayn and Reed both conspired to get rid of her before she could kill a human being (or Mystic Snake). After elimination, Pin screamed and shouted at all of them. She shouted that she pretended to be a deluded brown explicit for twenty days, and Zayn told her that her elimination is what she deserved for trying to kill the Seal. She screamed and told them all that she was not going home, and then pulled off her hood and wiped off makeup to reveal that she was truly a ghetto white girl named Bonnie. Security came into the house and dragged her out, only for her to return on to the jury house as Bonnie.